Damnation!
by DarkAngel2828
Summary: Light stands before a court room , it desides if he is to be damned or saved , find out ! and Yaoi? oh HELL YEA! plz read and review thank you !
1. Chapter 1 Damn!

Me and my friend tori where talking and we came up with this little story XD .

ENJOY !!!!!

^_________________^

* * *

Light held L in his arms and watched as his eyes closed . Light had a evil sneer, He told him self this is what he wanted . But when the raven haired detectives eyes close never to open them again. Light snapped he had killed his best friend , No he had killed the person he loved most. Years passed and Light became more and more of a hallow shell , He had gotten what he wanted . But In the end it was nothing he had hoped for it was a world without L ,and without L the world was nothing to Light , soon the S.P.K was formed and Light met N he had felt as he was talking to L , than the pain came , no it wasn't L he had Killed L. N had soon come to the conclusion that Light yagami WAS kira . Something L had known but , something held him back. That something was what killed him. An Light knew it .And he hated himself for it.

* * *

Light lye on the stair's tears streaming down his face. "L " Light whispered with his last breath. Kira closed his eyes . The light faded to darkness, darkness nothingness.

Light opened his eyes . " Where am I" Light said . Than it all came rushing back.

_Kira , stairs , death note , shinigami , L , Lawliet , love , pain so much pain , alone shot , matsuda , Near , warehouse , mikami , death . L_

Lights thoughts raced , and everything when white. When Light came to he had chains on his arms and legs. Light blinked a few times . _"It look's like a court room"_ Light thought.

"Order in the court" a loud voice spoke. Pounding a wooden what looked to Light as a hammer.

Silence fell upon the room.

"Case of Yagami Light born February 28th 1986. Was a good son , top of his class ,a son to be proud of . But at age 16 November 28th 2008 you committed the sin of all sin's" the judges voice boomed. " Did you not Light yagami".

Light remained silent.

"You killed and you just kept on killing at first it was criminals but than , oh then you thought you could play god , you started killing anyone and everyone who got in your way". "You murdered innocent people and the damned until January 28th 1010 the day _YOU_ where killed , I'm I correct Light"?

Light nodded tears streaming down his cheeks. "All I wanted was for the world to be a better place , but I". Light sobbed.

Light scanned the room, In the jury he saw Raye penber ,Naomi misora & many other's he had killed , Most innocent. He looked for the raven-haired detective , the face he so longed to see but he was not there.

"The Jury may discuss and come to a verdict" the judge said.

Most of the jury found that Yagami Light was corrupt and that he was once a good person ,but NOW he was nothing but a murder as Near has said. Light pleaded and he told how he planed to better the world by disposing of the filth that did not deserve the gift of life. But Light new he was lying he had not Made a better world he had made it worse Yes the crime rate was dropping but what was the world it was not happy it was in fear! Fear of kira . And it was L-Less what good is a world without L , Light knew this very well. Light stopped his pleas .

"_I deserve to go to Hell I killed my the only person I have ever truly loved"._

(out side his family but even then.) Light thought to his self.

The jury signaled that they were done discussing the matter.

"All in favor of Yagami Light's damnation say I".

"I" the jury chimed.

"Any opposed" The judge called simply because he had to.

"Stop"! the door's of the court flew open a white light filled the room. A figure stood in the door way .the man stepped in and stood before the judge.

"L" Light cried tears running down his face. "I'm so sorry" Light yelled.

L walked towards the weeping man. "I know" L said placing his hand on Lights cheek.

"I'm so sorry" Light whispered.

L leaned in close to the younger boys face and kissed him gently.

Light felt a warmth run through his body.

"I Love you" Light said .

" And I you Light" L said turning g to the judge.

The judge looked at the two. He could see the look in Lights eyes, such love ! No one who is purely evil can no feel a love as true as this. This was what true Love looked like.

An this man what bravery , what courage he had to stand up for Light this way.

The jury broke out in to conversation , arguments going unsolved a louder commotion filled the room.

L looked at the judge tears filled L's eyes. "please , He didn't mean it" L yelled over the people who so wanted to see Light be damned.

"He just lost his way" L explained. " His intentions where once good, but even the best of people falter"

Light looked up at L. "_How could he be so forgiving, I killed him does he really love me that much" _Light wondered. "L you don't have to do this , I deserve such a fate" Light said.

L looked at the brown haired boy. "No Light I can't do that , I love you too much"

"but I …." Light broke into tears.

Silence filled the room.

"All in favor of Light's salvation say I". the judge said braking the silence.

"The jury saw the compassion and love they all agreed Light deserved to be saved.

"Oh L , I'm so sorry" Light said again.

"It's ok Light you have eternity to make up for it" L said holding Light in his arm's.

The chains faded and everything went white.

* * *

Do you want a epilogue yes ? ….No?

Review and let me know ^___^

Thank you !!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 lOvE ? epilogue

Thank you so here it is the epilogue ^___^ enjoy the fluff !!

Do they have chocolate in Heaven ? XD IDK

* * *

Light opened his eyes , he had to blink a few times.

" Ah Light your up" L said lovingly.

Light sat up. "L"? Light asked.

"Yes Light" L said taking Lights hand.

"So this is" Light stopped.

L laughed "Yes light , It is" L pulled Light into A hug.

"Thank you L , you're a true angle" Light whispered.

L led Light to the plaza it was beautiful it looked like earth but everything had a glow everything was perfect.

Light looked around in amazement.

"Do you like it Light" L asked.

Light nodded.

Just than a blonde man ran by fallowed by a red-head.

" Get back here" the red-head called.

The blonde continued to run laughing.

L laughed.

"Sit down Light" L suggested.

Light sat down on the park bench, L crouched beside him.

" L , I love you" Light said griping the detectives had.

L leaned over and kissed Light.

Light held L close , he never wanted to let him go ever again.

L kissed the brown haired boy 's neck.

"Come with me" L whispered.

L got up Light fallowed close behind.

They came to a row of homes every house as beautiful as the next.

Light stood and looked around in wonder.

L pulled Light along.

"Come on" L insisted.

The two came to the gorgeous 3 story home painted in the most magnificent white.

" Welcome home Light" L said leading the younger man up the path way.

" H-Home" Light stuttered.

"Yes Light this is _Our _home, Do you like it"? L said opening the door.

The home was beautiful the carpet a blinding white the wall's filled with colorful painting's of nature. The living room consisted of a plush couch and a coffee table with a vase of flowers.

L took light up the stairs, the stairs winded up and up , and poured in to a master bed room.

"L It's stunning" Light said unable to breath.

Light flopped down on the king size bed.

Lye next to him.

"Light" L said.

Light didn't answer he heard in it the raven-haired man voice.

Light climbed on top of the awaiting detective.

Light pushed his lip's to L's. but than he pulled away.

"ummm…. L this is heaven so are we aloud to ummm you know" Light blushed.

"Lets find out" L said pulling Light in to another passionate kiss.

~ THE END ~

* * *

Two minutes and 3 hours later L and Light where kicked out of heaven. XD **NO I'm just kidding ^____^**

**I hope you liked it XD random Matt and Mello spotting XD I didn't say there names but you knew ! XD I could not resist .**

**Lots of love C.C~**


End file.
